The invention relates generally to pointer systems for computer systems, and more particularly to pointer systems that include a sensor system.
Several different types of devices have been used in pointer systems for computer displays. Common pointer systems include trackballs, light pens, and mice. A conventional mouse includes a roller ball that rotates as the mouse moves on a mouse pad. Rollers within a mouse aid in translating a ball""s movement into delta X and Y coordinates. These coordinates are relayed to a computer system and interpreted by a software routine (a driver), resulting in the desired movement of a pointer on a computer display.
Another type of pointer device is an optical mouse which includes optical sensors on the bottom of the mouse to detect the movement of the mouse. Optical mice utilize a special mouse pad surface with a specific pattern to identify movement of a mouse. The mouse pad used with an optical mouse is merely a reflective component.
One problem with a conventional roller ball mouse may be that a ball generally picks up dirt, dust, and other particles from a mouse pad that become impediments to the proper movement of a mouse. These impediments may impair the movement of a roller ball and the other mechanical parts inside a mouse. Removing the impediments frequently involves user intervention. The user manually removes a roller ball from a mouse and cleans both the roller ball and the rollers incorporated in the mouse. Additionally, a roller ball mouse may include several mechanical parts to translate ball rotation into indications of linear movement. These additional mechanical parts may increase the cost of manufacturing as well as the probability of failure of a pointer system.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism for pointer system functions without the use of a conventional roller ball in a mouse.
The invention includes a pointer system that utilizes a sensor system to determine movements of the pointer system. The pointer system includes a hand unit incorporating one sensor component operatively coupled to a movement surface with a plurality of sensors.
In one embodiment, the hand unit may be electrically coupled to the computer system. Each of the plurality of sensors attached to a movement surface may emit a distinct signal to be received by the sensor component of a hand unit.
In another embodiment, the movement surface may be electrically coupled to the computer system. The sensor component of a hand unit may emit a signal to be received by each of the plurality of sensors attached to a movement surface.